Babysitting Skylanders
by ZekromFusion
Summary: The Skylanders have turned into TODDLERS! Will the Giants be able to take care of them?
1. Chapter 1

**My second story is about Skylanders.**

**Please rate.**

"Hello! Welcome to Skylands. Let us see what the Skylanders are up to." Eon states.

"Spyro, get down from there! Stealth Elf, where are you!? Ignitor! Careful with that!" Tree Rex yells.

"Pop Fizz. Please stay here." Ninjini says quietly, "What is wro- Oh Lord!" screams Ninjini.

"Get back here, JET VAC!" threatens Swarm, "GILL GRUNT! STOP STEAMING ME!" threatens Hot Head.

"OH, ME! Uh… Let's go back a few hours…" Eon says.

**Accepting any OC Skylander, you catch my drifting, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**We are going to see what Kaos and Glumshanks are up to, occationally.**

"GLUMSHANKS! I need a new idea to take over Skylands." Kaos states, "Hmm, Maybe we can-" Glumshanks gets interrupted.

"I've got it! We transform those pesky Skylanders into humans, they won't be able to use their powers if they are HUMANS!" Kaos exclaims, "GLUMSHANKS! Make a human potion, and make it SNAPPY!" Kaos orders.

"Okay." Glumshanks says, "But it'll take a while to finish perfectly, one wrong ingredient and were in trouble."

"UGH! FINE! I'll just be watching a movie." Kaos said.

Just as the previews before the movie starts, Glumshanks yells, "Finished, Master!"

"Impossible! You just said it would take a while and, you're finished already?" Kaos questions.

"Yes. It may have been a second for you, but it was an hour for me." Glumshank's answered.

"Uh-huh. Okay, JUST TRANSFORM THOSE PESKY SKYLANDERS!" Kaos roars.

"On it, HEY Enfuego Chompies! Go and explode this serum on the Skylanders. Kaos, why not make a fake party and invite all the Skylanders?" Glumshanks offers.

"BRILLIANT IDEA, Glumshanks! Glad I thought of it." Kaos gloats.

"Ugh." Glumshanks sighs.

"JUST GET TOO IT!" Kaos demands.

"Okay, OKAY!" replies Glumshanks.


	3. Chapter 3

"So… Cynder, you got something planned tonight?" Spyro asked Cynder.

"No, why are you asking?" Cynder replies.

"Just cuz all the Skylanders are invited to a party in... 'Where the balloons are'?" Spyro says.

"HEY GUYS," Zap calls, "There're balloons and fireworks exploding all over! Is there a party?"

"Yeah, and I think I see the balloons, it's over THERE!" Spyro yells, alerting each and ever Skylander.

Ignitor fires the Golden Dragonfire Cannon straight into the air where the party is, and everyone, except the Giants, arrives to the party.

"WOW!" Stealth Elf squeals, everyone was surprised to hear that Stealth Elf can be loud.

Sprocket cranked the music to ear slicing proportions, yeah, I just said that.

Camo was in charge of food, and Shroomboom was entertaining.

Pop Fizz starts using his potions to use as firecrackers and smoke bombs with Trigger Happy triggering the explosions.

Various music plays from Pop, like "Party Rock, Gangnam Style," those types.

Just then, "Enfuegos!" Zook alerts.

All at once, hundreds of Enfurgo Chompies (coated with the serum Glumshanks made) attack the Skylanders.

"ATTACK!" Spyro commands.

As usual, the Chompy species are defeated very easily. Except, when the Enfuego Chompies exploded, the serum covered the Skylanders.

"*various disgusted sounds*" the Skylanders say.

But, all of a sudden, the Skylanders started to shrink, and become younger, oh dear.


	4. Chapter 4

"W-W-W-What's happening?" Spyro questions the others, voice becoming squeakier, "I don't know!" Gill Grunt exclaims.

All the Skylanders with weapons (such as guns, bazookas, launchers, melee weapons) start transforming into toddler versions of themselves, even their weapons turn into toys. The magic users magic got weaker. (To give not people "that" idea, their clothes shrank to) That kind of sequence.

On the Vacation Islands, the Giants are seen relaxing in the sun, basically on Spring Break. As everyone knows, the Giants can sense when their Element is in danger. Tree Rex is seen sunbathing, or tanning, Thumpback is in the pool, Swarm is relaxing in the beach house listening to music, Hot Head in the hot springs, Bouncer and Eye-Brawl are playing hoops in the court, and Crusher is playing Skystones with Ninjini. Just then, they all feel a sudden jolt of pain. "AAHHH! DID YOU FEEL THAT?!" Tree Rex yells, "Aye. There be Skylanders in trouble." Thumpback replies. "I think we should check in on them, then head back here." Ninjini says, "I'm sure the Skylanders are fine." Swarm states, sitting in his summer chair. "Yeah, the Skylanders could be in a heap of trouble, we never felt this big a jolt." Hot Head said.

After a brisk argument of either to go or not , they headed to the Portal to check on the the Skylanders, and were stunned to see a bunch of toddlers in one area together. "Huh, I didn't expect this." Tree Rex whispers to Ninjini.

"Aw…" Ninjini said as she picked up a toddler, Spyro of course. "He's so adorable! I just want to raise him as my own.*baby-talk*" She exaggerates. "Wow," Tree Rex said, "She must really want her own child."

"Of course, haven't you seen her diary?" Eye-Brawl asked, "Let me think about that… No, duh. Doesn't she do that in private?" Tree Rex stated, "HEY! How did you find out?" Ninjini screams sadly. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud." Eye-Brawl said. "Geez, ya think?" Crusher says sarcastically to Eye-Brawl. Tree Rex sways his arm over the toddlers and Stealth Elf climbs up his arm to his head, and falls asleep, completely camouflaged, "Anyway… Hey, where'd Stealth Elf go?"

The Giants looked everywhere, lifting boulders, in trees, everywhere. But, the Skylanders are starting to have fun, like tag, hide 'n' seek, patty cake, reader knows those childish games.


End file.
